The Tears tell it all
by Pseudo-lux-serpens
Summary: A sweet little oneshot fic about Hiei telling Yukina.


Author: Pseudo-lux-serpens  
  
A/N: just a one shot shortie! I've never tried a one shot before but I figured I may as well try one! It's kinda fluffy but I'm a sucker for that kinda stuff. R&R please! I have to say right now that I like Hiei, not a rabid fan girl but I like him!  
  
Hiei sat alone in a dark tree at night wondering if there was ever going to be the right time to tell Yukina who he was. Who he was to her. He knew how much pain it brought Yukina not to know who her brother was. Every day she shed more and more tears for him. And she didn't even know. It pained him to see her in pain. But he just couldn't tell her. But if not now then when.  
  
Hiei felt his eyes puff up but refused to let himself cry. He always tried his best not to cry because there was always a sign that he had cried. He always left tear gems when he cried. He did even think, himself that they were beautiful.  
  
And they were, they were a lovely black that seemed to pull eternity into its lacy darkness. He already had a few that he kept. Not with him for all of the times that he had gotten his clothes torn up and that would risk them being lost. He didn't enjoy that fact that he had them but he felt that they did have worth. Not to the rest of the world but to him. It was a kind of sign that that was his only weakness. To him it showed what little that made him different from the rest of the world. He liked being different, that's why he always put himself aloof from everyone else.  
  
Hiei looked up to the sky in a vain attempt to stop the fit that urged his eyes to pour out tears. He felt one tear gem fall to his lap. He looked down to the pearl that glimmered as the stars did. He then couldn't stop anymore. He let go and felt several more tear gems fall to his lap. He always held back for so long and it was hard. He cried silently.  
  
After a while he felt himself stop crying. He looked to his lap to see ten or so jewels. They were all black but he could see a different reflection in each one.  
  
He could feel the reflection telling him something different, one was telling him to tell Yukina, another not to, another to find the right moment. All were telling him something different that he just couldn't bring himself to do. He placed the jewels into his pocket and felt their lead like weight pull down. He sat for a while longer. Just thinking about what to do. Then eventually fell into sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukina sat outside underneath a small tree that shaded her from the world. She stared at the stars and wondered if her brother was at that very moment as well. She felt the dead weight of tear gems in her pocket. There was rarely a time that she didn't have any tear gems with her. She didn't even know how many she had. All she knew was that she had far too many for any koorime to have.  
  
She knew that her brother was out there but she didn't know how to get to him. She didn't even know who he was. She felt though that she still loved him no matter what. After all these years she couldn't just brush him off and forget.  
  
She felt a few tears slide down her cheeks and then crystallize in mid plunge. She calmly slid it into her pocket with the other four that she had cried earlier. She reached to her neck to feel for her necklace. She found it and pulled it out from underneath her kimono.  
  
It had several things on it. A locket from Kazuma, a nice little charm from Kazuma, and a few other assorted things but what interested her, but most was the gem that she had put on herself. She felt it's smooth glimmering surface. She looked to its black lacy surface.  
  
She had found this at the stadium at the dark tournament. She had known from then on that her brother wasn't as far away as she had thought all these years. She stared to its shimmering surface, it reminded her of the stars. She could almost feel that pain that her brother was when he shed it.  
  
She knew that he was in frustration. She also knew that he would tell her eventually. She knew that he knew she was his sister.  
  
It also pained her to think that he couldn't tell her. He must know how much she was hurting. How could he be so mean to her? If he really was her brother then he would care what she felt like. If he really was this pained then she could help him. She fell asleep silently and peacefully.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei awoke to find where he was. He felt a few tear gems in his hand. He counted them and found that one was missing. He searched to find it but it was gone. He panicked for a moment then forgot about it and left to go see Yukina. He was going to tell her today, if not today then never.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yukina awoke to the sun shining in her eyes. She put her hand up and stood up. She looked to another tree not far from the one she had been sleeping under to see a lithe black form in the shadow of the tree. She recognized it and walked over.  
  
"Hello Hiei."  
  
"Hn."  
  
Yukina still kept her happy smile on. She liked to have company. It always felt better to her to have someone around. Even someone as non- social as Hiei. She continued to walk closer. Hiei opened his eyes and stared at Yukina for a moment. His eyes wandered to her necklace with the gem on it and she realized that she usually kept it under her kimono. He looked mildly interested in it but brushed it off. He drew in breath quickly and began to speak.  
  
"I have to tell you something important."  
  
Yukina was surprised at this. Hiei almost never had anything to say. But she was happy that he trusted her enough to speak to her in this fashion.  
  
"Yes Hiei. What is it?"  
  
"I. . ."  
  
Hiei couldn't speak. His hand groped into his pocket and he felt the number of tear gems in his grip. He stuttered for a moment then his hand drew out of his pocket and brought it forward towards Yukina, tightly gripped around the tear gems within.  
  
Yukina stared wearily at Hiei's outstretched hand and then looked up to his somewhat blank face.  
  
She looked back to his hand to see him slowly open it with the same lacy darkness that seemed to hold so much allure.  
  
"I'm your brother. . ."  
  
Yukina's eyes widened. Hiei winced at her reaction. The first thought that crossed his mind is that she hated him. That she wouldn't like him. He knew that she adored her with every fiber in his being but his first reaction was to be ashamed. Ashamed of himself.  
  
Yukina's breath seemed to be unable to pass into her lungs. She was so close to crying herself. She turned her head up to see Hiei with a pained look on his face. Yukina had no idea what her face looked like but it must have sent the wrong impression to Hiei.  
  
Hiei retracted his hand and shoved it back into his pocket. He turned his face down and seemed ready to run away any second.  
  
"It's been you all along?"  
  
Hiei didn't answer her. He just continued to blankly stare to the ground with his hand still in his pocket. Yukina was almost angry with him. She felt as though she could blame it all on him. But she couldn't, after all she loved him. And she knew that he loved her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Hiei continued to stare to the ground. Yukina wasn't mad but she was getting frustrated. Her voice came out harsher than she would have liked but there was nothing that she could do.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me!"  
  
Hiei finally looked up to Yukina with sorrow in his gaze and tears in his heart. Yukina's expression softened and she fell forward into Hiei. Hiei faltered at first but then returned with a warm hug. Hiei felt Yukina's tear gems fall down his back and hit the ground. He couldn't help himself either. They both felt whole. They had their other part, their other self if you will. And they each couldn't have thought of a better person for it to be or a more perfect moment. 


End file.
